missing mate-rewrite
by bakugirl
Summary: the BAU investigates a missing persons case, normally they wouldn't. but it happens to be the mate of Sesshomaru Takahashi, a high government official and a lord in the demonic society. M rating is mostly for the later chappies (some violence, obviously)
1. Chapter 1

some time in the very late afternoon at the Takahashi estate

"Father?" Inumaru asked striding into his father's office

"yes? is something wrong? I thought you were going to feed the ducks with your mother."

"I can't find her. I've looked all over the estate grounds, in fact NO ONE has seen mother for the past hour. something is very wrong. everyone knows how much she loves to feed the ducks this time of year."

"are you certain she didn't decide to play hide and seek?"

"father...I am too old for that." Inumaru replied in a slightly annoyed tone

"hnhnhn, I know, Son, but you know that you will always be a little pup to your mother, that's just how she is." Sesshomaru chuckled for a few moments before standing up, "are you certain that you have searched everywhere?"

"yes, Father. in fact, no matter where I go her scent is faded, as if she hasn't been here for some time. Shippo is starting to worry, as is Rin. normally I would think nothing of this, but we both know that Mother would not simply leave without telling anyone of where she was going, or even why, or when she'd be back! something is wrong."

"why don't you take them to see Inuyasha. tell him to occupy them."

"what should I say when he asks why."

if the situation wasn't so serious, Sesshomaru would have chuckled, "tell him that if he doesn't, your mother will have him sat, and I will have him beheaded."

"yes, Father" Inumaru said, quickly leaving to do as he was instructed.

'Kagome...what is going on?' Sesshomaru focused his youki, but no matter how far out it went, the only reiki to be found was that of Rin and the handful of miko's that resided in the estate. he quickly went to the edge of the estate and searched the town, still no trace of her. something wrong, indeed. he pulled out his phone, "I suppose it's time to call in a favor from the bureau..I had hoped I would never need to dial this number for something like this." he sighed, tapping the touch screen to dail a number. it rang twice before picking up. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to call in that favor you owe me... yes my estate is still in the place it has been for the last 500 years. speak with her? no...I'm afraid that's impossible, I'm calling because she's gone missing. hmph, I do not care of what the cost is, I want you and your team here by tonight, do whatever you must, have each one of them call me if need be."

-xxXX**^BAU^**XXxx-

[Reid voice-over] a man's strength grows exponentially when he has something or someone to protect. -Inutaisho Takahashi

"come on, Reid. don't start up that demon stuff again." Morgan shook his head as the group sat in the briefing room, waiting for the morning meeting to start.

"what?! I'm serious, Morgan!" Reid's voice went shrill for a moment. "why would I be lying?"

"sorry! sorry I'm late!" Garcia apologized, her heels clicking against the tiled flooring. "so what's going on? I didn't get a file this morning."

"I don't see how this can be worth the BAU's time! I mean, Pretty boy is convinced a "demon lord" from Tokyo called him this morning!" Morgan said, making sarcastic gestures. "my money's on this being some kind of prank to get back at me for last week"

"wait..LORD?!" Garcia ran over to Reid. "WHAT LORD? what aren't you telling me?"

"Lord Sesshomaru! he expects our whole team to be at his estate tonight!"

"ohh..have you told Hotch?" she laughed

"sorry, I just got off the phone. told me what?" Hotch said, walking into the room.

"that a demon lord PERSONALLY called Reid!"

"oh? beause I just finished talking to a lord, myself. he said you owed him a favor." Hotch pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

"yes." Reid nodded quickly. "he revived Maeve."

Morgan sat straight up quickly, "wait, WHAT?! REVIVED?! Reid, she was definitely DEAD! there's no REVIVING someone who's already dead!"

"I guess demons have powers that we simply don't." Rossi shrugged, "think we could get some of that for ourselves?" he added with a chuckle.

"let's continue this talk on the jet. we've got a very long flight ahead of us. wheels up in 20." with that said, Hotch walked out.

"ok? I...guess we're going to Japan!" JJ laughed with a confused expression. then stood up and left, saying. "I really should go tell Will and Henry before we take off"

-xxXX**^later on the jet^**XXxx-

"so how'd you get the number of a demon lord anyway, Spence?" JJ asked with a tiny smirk.

"it's actually his wife and oldest son that I know."

"and how'd you meet them? aren't they supposed to be in Japan?" Morgan scoffed, he still didn't fully believe him, 'I still say this is an elaborate prank'

"the son came up to me after a lecture I made a year ago."

"hold up a second there, Reid" Rossi held up his hand, "was this the one where you made those jokes about water and hydrogen peroxide? I was there with you! why didn't I see a kid walk up to you with his mother?"

"you were talking to a professor about reading from your book at the time."

"right..." Rossi nodded, snapping his fingers as he got a flashback of sorts, "now I remember. heh, you'd think you wouldn't forget seeing a boy with long silver hair and stripes on his cheeks!" he chuckled

"yes! that's him!" Reid exclaimed gesturing an open palm towards Rossi excitedly, now that he had Rossi backing him up, Morgan couldn't say he was imagining it!

"so you really saw the kid too, Rossi?" Morgan asked

"yeah, can't believe I forgot such a unique looking kid, maybe he took after that lord Sesshomaru and he's a demon." he shrugged, "hell if I know"

"yeah, he is a demon. he introduced himself as Inumaru." Reid paused to chuckle at the meaning of the boy's name. "and his mother's name is Kagome."

"Lord Sesshomaru mentioned she was a...miko. er..a priestess, he said."

"yeah, she is."

"ok, I give, I give." Morgan said, holding up his hands in some sort of surrender. "I believe you now. but my first question is, why are we being called in? if he's a demon lord, what could he possibly need us for?"

"she's missing. he cannot find her."

"does he know who took her?"

"he didn't say." Hotch crossed his arms over his chest. "Reid, how much of the Japanese culture are you familiar with?"

"uh...I'd say I know enough."

"my point is, if it comes down to it, can you be a translator? I know our lord friend knows his away around english well enough for the rest of us. but I cannot say the same for the rest of the estate, even more so, anyone outside of the estate."

"oh! that! yes, I can speak it fluently" Reid nodded.

"how about you lead the case with me, since you know the most about what we're getting into. what do you guys think?"

"I know my way around quite a few languages, but Japanese...yeah, that's not one of them." Prentiss scoffed, shaking her head.

"I can only say a very small handful of words." JJ giggled, quickly agreeing.

"hey, I'm down with it." Morgan shrugged

"sounds interesting." Rossi hummed, nodding

"I like that idea." Reid smiled, also nodding.

"alright then. let's discuss who does what and get some rest, as it will be morning by the time we arrive. Reid, you and I will talk with the lord. Rossi and Morgan, you talk to what staff you can, if they don't understand enough english, go back with Reid later."

"sounds good." Rossi nodded.

"JJ and Prentiss, you talk with the family."

"alright." they nodded.

"hey, Spence, is there anything we should know?" JJ asked

"well for one thing, he's a LORD, so his status is basically that of our president."

"do you know what kind of a ruler he is?"

"according to his mate. he can come across as heartless and methodical to those who don't know him, but he's actually kind at heart. if how his son talked is any indication, I'd say he has a formal way of speaking. Kagome said Sesshomaru's emotions were all closed off when she first met him." Reid put his hand to his chin, as if in deep thought.

while Reid talks about the rules and traditions of the demonic culture...

"URGH!" Kagome snarled, banging her fist against the door, "COME ON! I KNOW SOMEONE CAN HEAR ME!"

"just ignore it, she'll get tired eventually."

"I dunno...she's been at it since she got here. maybe you should get the boss..."

she could hear muffled voices talking in one, probably two rooms over.

"shut up, you idiot! she's not human anymore! she can hear us through the door!" the first voice barked.

damn...she didn't recognize either voice. 'ok...think, I know there's at least a total of three guys in on whatever plot they have. I know that of the three, one is in charge of the other two...could Naraku be behind this? I can't sense any lingering trace of his youki. there isn't a trace of his scent here either.' she paced the room. but her train of thought was broken when a small slot in the door slid open.

"I hope my men weren't too rough on you. I told them to be careful" a man's voice chuckled darkly.


	2. badguy revealed

A/N The extra special thanks that sparked the inspiration for (hopefully) many many more chapters are: **REI-Angel** , **Holly** , and **Haven** **Himori** on dokuga. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Now I can get back to writing!

Kagome was stunned, she knew that voice...but it was much deeper than she remembered. Slowly turning around, she came face to face with Hojo Akitoki, the health-obsessed guy back from middle school. For a few moments, she stared at him like a deer in headlights. Was this REALLY Hojo? No, no, there's no way that's him. Hojo was a sweet kid, thick as he was with woman, he was incredibly book smart.

She had to know, "H-...Hojo?"

His eyes sparkled. "OH! You remember me!" He shouted with joy. It sent a shiver of unease up and down her spine.

Oh, god...it'd be one thing if it was Naraku, but HOJO?! The boy was almost psychotically obsessed with her. "Wh-.." She was at a loss for words, maybe it was a different Hojo. Maybe Naraku was somehow behind this.

"You seem confused, why don't I-" He glanced downwards. He let out chuckle as he noticed her hands weren't bound. "Oh, I'm surprised you came so willingly."

"WILLINGLY?!" She could feel her beast begin to rile up. "Your idiot men jumped me while I was going to the market, and stuck a needle in my neck!" She pressed her hand to her temple, "I should have known you were behind this. if it was Naraku, I would have simply been bashed over the head, instead of drugged. Must have cost a lot to get your hands on something potent enough to knock me out." She groaned. "My first question is why? Why all this? Why...Wh-what could you possibly have to gain?"

"Why, you, of course."

-FBI-

"HALT! State your name and business here!" A demon with short red hair and dark brown horns shouted, holding out a claw-tipped hand.

Reid took a step forward and bowed deeply. "We are the FBI team that your lord sent for."

"...I was told that one of you had personally met my lady and Inumaru.." The demon said in a cautious tone.

"OH! yes! That's right! I'm Doctor Spencer Reid!" Reid smiled.

"Ah! Doctor Reid! Yes, my lord has indeed been expecting you. So this is your team?"

"Oh, I'm not the leader of the team. SSA Aaron Hotchner is the leader of the team."

Hotch bowed. "Reid has told us quite a lot about your lord and Lady."

"If it is not too much to ask, may I see your credentials? My lord told me FBI agents always carry them"

"Yes, of course." Hotch smiled. Everyone in the team held out their FBI credentials.

After a quick inspection of each one. He nodded, "Alright, I'll allow you inside." The demon turned his head and let out a sharp growl-like bark. The massive gate behind him slowly opened. "There is a car waiting for you just inside the gate, as it's too long to walk."

"Thank you." Reid bowed. But just as he began to walk through the gate, the demon grabbed his arm.

"Urhm...pardon my intrusion, but can you really bring back Lady Kagome when all of you seem to be human?"

"Yes! I'm certain we'll be able to find a way for the demon guards to retrieve her safely!" Reid smiled brightly. "You have my word that we will do everything we can."

The demon visibly relaxed, then chuckled for a quick moment. "Between you and me, I was worried about my lord sending for humans."

"It's completely understandable. But don't worry! I promise we'll get her back!" Reid smiled brightly

"I'll keep you to that promise, Doctor."

"Reid? Come on, let's go meet Lord Sesshomaru."

"Right! I'm coming!"

After a relatively short drive, the team stood at the entrance to the biggest estate they'd ever seen.

"Doctor Spencer Reid! I trust you didn't have trouble at the front gate?" Sesshomaru smiled, walking out to greet the team.

"Once he knew we were the FBI team you had sent for, he simply asked to see our credentials, and let us in." Reid bowed.

"Yes, Shinra has always been an excellent guard." Sesshomaru chuckled softly. He reached out to shake Hotchner's hand. "Thank you for coming all this way. If this goes without any problems I just might end up owing you all another favor!" He laughed

"As far as I'm concerned, set me up with a nice Bordeaux and we're even!" Rossi laughed

"Duly noted. Now, let us get started." Sesshomaru turned and lead the team into his home.

After the short break of the team settling into the rooms they'll be sleeping in, they reconvene in Sesshomaru's secondary office.

"Do you have any idea who would want to take your mate?" Morgan asked.

Sesshomaru let out a long sigh. "There are many who that despise me. However, there are only a couple handful that are capable of this. Even fewer, to do so on such a professional level as this." He leaned back in his chair, and placed his head aginst his palm.

"And who might those be?"

"The one that I would suspect the most would be a despicable man named, Naraku Onigumo. However, I have not found even a trace of his miasma, scent, or even his malicious aura."

Reid wrote down, 'Naraku Onigumo' on a small notebook. "Who else might have had the means, the opportunity, or the motive to take her?"

"Other lords who wish to overthrow me, there are a few demons whom I have been forced to banish from these lands. The list is quite extensive...being a lord means I have numerous enemies. If the goal is my mate, the only possible reason I can think of would be jealousy, someone who wants her enough to try and take her from me. However, there very, very few who are foolish enough to do so. FBI, are you aware of the story of the great demon bloodbath during sengoku era?"

The entire team immediately looked at Reid.

"I believe so... I haven't heard it for years though." Reid said, oblivious to the looks of his team. "The story tells of a demon, a ruler of one of the four corners of japan. It says that one day, another ruler fell madly in love with the same woman that he loved, as a result, the two lords went to war because the second one had snuck up to the woman and placed his mark on her, making her the intended mate of both."

"Yes, but what the story doesn't say is that first lord, was myself. It said I went to war over my mate. However, that's not true, what happened was quite literally, a bloodbath, a masacre, if you will." Sesshomaru's hands were tightly clenched. "The southern lord, Hideki Osu. He was a tactless demon, at best. He had attempted to not only put his mark on her, but to replace mine with it. You see, my mate is very special. She, alone, has the power to calm my beast no matter how ENRAGED he becomes. When I learned of Hideki's actions, my beast grew so furious, I could not contain him. He broke free, and absolutely slaughtered the southern army. Hideki would have met the same fate if it had not been for Kagome. She managed to escape from Hideki's grasp, and calm my beast. Hmph, from that moment on, no one DARED to try and take my mate from me for fear of my beast coming forth and slaughtering them. In fact right now, my beast wants to do so. But having you here seems to give him a small amount of solice. Even if my beast loses all composure, I can promise your safety, he would not harm allies."

"That's comforting to know." Rossi gave a light chuckle.

"If worse comes to worse, what would happen?" JJ asked.

"What do you mean? If I were to permanently lose my mate? If that were to happen...-" He paused for a minute, "...I cannot say how many lives will be lost. all that I can say is there will be nothing to stop my beast. I have already revived my mate once, I cannot do so again...Tenseiga's power over life and death may be great, but it has a limit." After a heavy silence, Sesshomaru looked at reid, "Speaking of Tenseiga's power. Is Maeve doing well?"

"YES! Yes! She is, thank you."

"My mate had convinced me by telling me that Maeve was your mate, and that having the FBI owe me a favor would be an invaluable bonus. hmph, she was right."


	3. Chapter 3

{A/N} the mating seal Kagome talks about is shown as the cover image

"HOJO! Do you have ANY idea of what Sesshomaru might do if I'm not around to keep his beast calm?" Kagome yelled.

"Oh, I'm well aware of what MY LORD, and his ferocious beast is capable of. But you shouldn't worry about me, as long as I have you, he can't touch me. You see, I'm the ONLY one who can open this door."

"If his beast is unchained, he wouldn't need to use the door. He'd rip the house from the foundation itself! Hojo, you HAVE to let me go home. Please."

"But you're ALREADY home, my sweet Kagome."

"No, my home is in the western castle. Oh, I hope the pups are okay.."

"Pups?" Hojo felt anger rise within him.

Kagome smiled ever-so-softly. "Yes... Three WONDERFUL pups." Granted she'd adopted Shippo, but she loved all three of her pups equally. Rin had taken after her, while Inumaru had taken after Sesshomaru.

"You...you have lain with HIM?" His tone seethed with bridled hate for the demon lord.

"Wha-of course I have! but that's none of your business, Hojo! Sesshomaru and I are mates, we have been since I graduated high school!" Kagome snapped. Hojo's comment had surprised her. Back in middle school, Hojo had been a shy, modest boy obsessed with good health and getting her attention. What had happened to that boy?

"Hmph, no matter." Hojo chuckled darkly. His eyes lit up with a disturbing, almost crazed glint. "Oh, look at that horrible rash on your neck. Tsk tsk tsk, we'll have to clean that off before the ceremony can begin."

"Rash? What RASH?! What ceremony?" She was absolutely stunned, had he lost his mind?! She was already mated to Sesshomaru!

"Yes, rash. It's amazing how the body can create them in such strange patterns. Though, this is the first time I've seen a pink and purple one.." He hummed thoughtfully. "It's truly unsightly."

"Pink and-!?" She quickly slapped a hand over the mating seal Sesshomaru had given her all those years ago. It was an array of pink and purple crescent moons interweaved so that they look like a cherry blossom. She loved it so much, especially since it proved, without a doubt that she was Lord Sesshomaru's mate. Nothing in existence can create a false mating seal. What's more, is only a demon is considerably greater power could replace Sesshomaru's seal since it's had so many years to settle. "You're crazy, absolutely crazy!" She took a small step towards the thick metal door, "Hojo...seriously. I NEED to go back to my home in the western castle. If you try to keep me here, Sesshomaru will find you, and when he does...I-..I don't know if I will be able to calm him down before he-"

"Oh, Kagome...sweet, sweet, Kagome..." Hojo cooed, "I'm so happy to hear you're worried about me, but there's no need. We are going to happily live our lives together, every single detail has been planned out for many years. I'm even willing to raise your pups as my own! They will have to be home schooled, but that can be easily arranged!" He said excitedly.

Kagome was stunned. He was serious! Serious, and delusional..

-Morgan and Rossi-

Morgan and Rossi were in the kitchen talking to the chefs. "So you're saying she came in at some time around 4 in the afternoon yesterday?" Morgan asked

"Hai, yes. It was just after dinner, she wanted to know if there was fresh lettuce available for the ducks" A female fire demon nodded. "But we used all of it on dinner the previous day. She thanked me, and left. knowing her, she probably went to go get some. Heh, those ducks are so spoiled!"

"Was there anything that you found off? Perhaps she was in a strange mood, or-"

"Hmm...something strange with Lady Kagome..."

"Hey, Himori! Didn't she say Quacker's birthday was coming up soon?" A spritely water demon chimed in.

"Quackers?" Morgan quirked an eyebrow as he and Rossi exchanged glances.

"Lady Kagome lets the pups each choose a name for one of the four ducks. Then she names the fourth one." The fire demon, Himori, smiled. But the smile soon fell, "I just can't believe someone would be dumb enough to take Lady Kagome, whatever their reason is."

"What do you mean?"

"For fear of his beast?"

"Exactly! EVERYONE in Japan, not just our village knows the story. Most demons even know what truly happened, since they lived during that era."

-JJ & Prentiss-

"Hello, my name is Jennifer Jareau, but all my friends call me JJ." She said, kneeling down in front of a boy with bright orange hair, a poofy orange tail, and fox-like feet sitting next to a little girl with dark raven hair wearing an orange and pale yellow kimono.

"And mine is Emily Prentiss"

"HI! My name is Shippo! And I'm Rin!" They said brightly, but soon a sad look clouded over Shippo's smile. "Are you here to find my mama?"

"Yes, we are."

The door opened, and a male's voice could be heard, "Hmm? Who are you two?"

"You must Inumaru, our friend Doctor Reid told us about how he met you and your mother"

"Reid...ah.. Yes, the man from the seminar on criminal behavior. His lecture was quite fascinating." Inumaru smiled ever-so-softly. "In fact, I think I will be studying in the same field."

"That's impressive thinking." 'A kid his age so interested in behavior analysis? That's a first. Then again, so is meeting a demon.' JJ thought to herself.

"Since you mentioned Doctor Reid, I assume you two are part of the team my father sent for to find mother?"

"Yep, that's right." Prentiss nodded with a smile, "do you mind if we ask you some questions?"

"I can assume the first one. I realized something was not right when I spent an hour searching the grounds for mother. I had promised to feed the ducks with her today."

"Do you know where she went?"

"Most likely she would have gone to the market. When I checked the food storage for the ducks, there was not enough seed, Himori also mentioned that mother had asked about fresh lettuce, which is something I'd often seen her giving to the ducks." Inumaru crossed his arms, his expression a cold mask of indifference, much like his father.

"Do you know what time that was?"

"The last time I saw my mother was at 4. She most likely arrived at the village within 10 minutes or so."

"Do you think she would have had a castle guard with her?"

"Hmph, no matter how much they insist, she rarely accepts the escort, mother is very powerful, and can defend herself quite well. For someone to have taken her without alerting any villagers nor vendors, there must have been a exceptionally well executed blitz attack. Along with the use of a powerful drug, my mother truly only loses a fight when against father and rarely against uncle Inuyasha."

"Inumaru is really smart!" Rin smiled, "He's always reading those big books that don't have any pictures!"

"He's studying all the time even though he's not going to a big university for a whole bunch of years." Shippo said, not even bothering to look up from his drawing.

"It is not STUDYING, it is a hobby, I enjoy reading." Inumaru scoffed slightly.

"Was there anything that seemed out of the ordinary?"

"Only that Mother didn't insist I go with her, she enjoys having her pups join her on trips to the village."

"Hey, Inumaru, do you think you could show us around the village?" JJ asked, smiling.

"I will ask Father if it is acceptable. Is there anything else you wish to ask before I go see my father?"

JJ and Prentiss looked at each other for a moment. Then Prentiss said, "No, that should be good for now."


	4. break in the case

**A/N OOPSIES! ^_^;**

 **man...this site is so finicky!**

* * *

Inumaru knocked on the door to his father's study. "May I come in, Father?"

"Yes, enter, my boy." Sesshomaru's deep voice came through the door.

Upon opening it, he saw two men. He recognized one. "Doctor Reid. It is nice to see you again." Inumaru smiled ever-so-softly. He liked Reid, he was fascinating, and brilliant.

"Hello, Inumaru, this is our team leader, SSA Aaron Hotchner."

"Pleased to meet you, Agent Hotchner." Inumaru bowed his head slightly. He then turned towards Sesshomaru, "Father, the two female agents wish to have a walk around the village, and that I escort them, since I am familiar with it."

"Hn, alright. But take Genryu with you, no exceptions. I am not going to risk you being taken as well as your mother." Sesshomaru nodded, taking a slip of paper from his desk and began writing on it. He signed the bottom then rolled it up and handed it to his son.

"Yes, of course, Father." Inumaru smirked after he had closed the doors to his father's office. Genryu was actually his favorite of the guards. The boy felt a small amount of joy bubble up in his chest.

Inumaru went to the guard's Barracks. "Genryu!" He announced. Moments later, a tall, slender-yet-muscular man with short, spiky, deep purple hair, and purple eyes of the same hue walked out. Upon noticing the boy, he smirked, "Hey, little man! You need something?"

"Yes, it is written out on here." Inumaru said, holding out the paper his father had given him.

Genryu took the paper, unrolled it, and read it. After he was done, he chuckled. "The FBI, huh? so, this the team that everyone's talking about, then?"

"Yes. Two of the agents wish to have me escort them around the village."

"Ah, and your dad said to bring me along to protect you."

"Precisely." Inumaru nodded.

"Alright, when do we head out? I'm not due for my patrol rounds for a good few hours." Genryu put a claw-tipped hand to his hip, his cobalt blue wings unfurled for a moment. It was obvious why their Lord had chosen him to go with Inumaru. His reflexes were surpassed only by Sesshomaru, himself. Genryu was a water dragon that could fly. Inumaru had taken a liking to him from the start, perhaps that was partially due to the fact that he'd taken up role as combat instructor, that, in itself, was a lot of fun for both of them.

JJ and Prentiss walked into the tactical briefing room built for the castle guards, but was temporarily given to the BAU for use.

"I'm sorry, but there's basically no record of ANYTHING related to demons in the bureau's databases..." Garcia's face shown on Morgan's laptop screen.

"Oh, come on, baby girl, there's gotta be somethin' somewhere!" Morgan said bracing his palms on the table and leaning towards the computer.

"Instead of looking for who might be looking to hurt Lord Sesshomaru, let's look at who might be out to get Kagome." Rossi said, looking at an evidence board with a look of deep thought. It was a simple corkboard.

"OKAAY! Now, on THAT end, I DID get some pretty interesting things!" Garcia went off-screen for a moment, the sound of her chair rolling against the flooring as she moved to a different computer to pull up what she found. After a moment, their phones beeped, and Kagome's image popped up on half the screen. "Alright, since our Lord's mate was born a human, there's all kinds of records, but they're pretty much all in japanese, HOWEVER! As you all know, this is the, Information Super-Highway! I used a few programs to translate most of what I found. It's some pretty interesting stuff, I'll tell you that!" Garcia pointed the feathery lump on her fluffy pen at the camera, "This woman is a SAINT. There is absolutely nothing of her ever doing ANYTHING even remotely considered a bad deed! She was born in the town of Tokyo, she lived in her family's shrine until she married our Lord friend. If there's a good deed out there, she's almost guaranteed to have done it. She..." She paused, and the sound of typing filled the silence for a moment. "Went to Shiriyashiki junior high, there are a few instances written of her being harassed at different points by a few male students...uh, Koga Wofuu...there's a Bankotsu Shiki and his brothers, it doesn't list the names of his brothers, let's see. There's...ah! There's a stalking report filed by an..Inuyasha Takahashi! Does that help?"

"Inuyasha? Wasn't that the name of Inumaru's uncle?" JJ asked Prentiss.

"Maybe he's a brother." She shrugged. "Let's go check out that stalking report."

"Yeah, thanks, Garcia!" JJ called out as she and Prentiss left to go find the hanyou. they wandered around until they found a member of the castle staff. She was a cougar demon, evident by the poofy cheeks and whiskers, along with tan/caramel triangular ears. "Excuse me, but can you lead us to Inuyasha?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes, of course!" Her voice had a rumbling to it, almost like a purr. Her long tail swished as she lifted her nose to the air and took a few sniffs. "This way."

"Lead the way." It took a few short minutes to locate the hanyou.

"Inuyasha!" the cougar demon called out, her tail swishing faster, almost as if she were excited.

"Eh? Oh, hey, Keira! what'cha want?" He flashed a fanged smirk. "I wasn't expecting to see you until later tonight."

Wow, he was really attractive...and definitely Sesshomaru's brother.

"These two agents asked me to help find you."

"So, you're the humans that Sessh sent for, eh?" He crossed his arms. "Alright, what'cha need ta' know?"

"You had filed a stalking report for Kagome back in junior high, would you mind telling us more about it?"

"That? Ertp-sure, why not?" he turned and began to walk off, "Come on, we can talk in my room. Oh, and Keira, don't you even think of skipping out on me tonight!" Inuyasha gave a scoff, and an almost dirty smirk. "I'll find you."

She giggled as her tail began to swish even more fervently. They must be lovers.

Inuyasha led Prentiss and JJ to a room primarily colored in red's and silver's. He sat on the edge of his bed, while JJ and Prentiss sat in two of the chairs in the room. "Back when Kag's was in junior high, there was this kid, Hojo, I think his name was. He was obsessed with 'er. He'd come by homeroom every morning to give Kagome some kind of health-whatever. Pissed me off to no end."

"Why was that?"

"Cause Kag's was already datin' Sessh! But he wouldn't give up, he was damn determined to make Kagome his." Inuyasha scoffed, "I hated the guy, and I know he hated me and my brother too, maybe more."

"Maybe he was just jealous?" JJ offered, it was a common conclusion.

"Nah, he's outright said he hates all us demons, that we are...-" Inuyasha paused for a few moments, trying to remember the exact words. "demons are "Hellish vermin that poison humanity." Keh! He made Kagome so mad saying that, it's why I remember it."

"Do you think he's capable of this?" Prentiss asked

"Well...yeah, I guess. He'd have ta hire a couple of demons to do the dirty work for him, that kid was beyond obsessed with Kag's. I always got a stalker feeling from him..."

"Is there anything else that you can think of?" Prentiss asked.

"Erh...I-...guess there's one thing.." Inuyasha scratched the back of his head, "I don't know if it'll even be worth mentioning, but knowing him, I'm sure he'd become a doctor or some kind of big-shot so he could try and impress Kagome, his family ran a clinic back in junior high, and he always got perfect scores, so the doctor thing ain't too far of a stretch."

"Thank you, that's more than enough." JJ smiled. "Most people leave out details like that because they don't think it's important, or worth mentioning."


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) Hmmm...I wonder if anyone can get the reference I made here? If you do, please DO NOT post it in a review, as that will be considered as helping others cheat, and quite frankly...that takes the fun out of it. instead PM me :D

{P.S.} I am terribly sorry for such a long wait, but I've been attempting to write this chapter for DAYS now, and if I had tried to keep going with the same angle, this story wouldn't ever be updated again. If you are confused by the events between JJ and Prentiss finding this evidence, and the rest of the story, feel free to PM me, and I will explain as best as I can. Thank you for your understanding.

Reid's phone beeped twice, informing the agent of a text. It was from JJ. 'Hey, Spence, ask about Hojo, he seems to be a recurring name in Kagome's past. He even had a stalking report filed on him by the lord's brother, Inuyasha.' Looking up, Reid said, "Excuse me, Lord Sesshomaru? What can you tell us of a man named, Hojo?"

"Hojo? hmph, I haven't heard that name in ages... The fool of a boy was quite the nuisance." Sesshomaru growled, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. He then took a deep breath and let out a short, almost frustrated sigh, "Back in junior high, he practically followed Kagome around as if he were her shadow, he'd stop by homeroom everyday without fail and give her some sort of "good health" trinket. I cannot tell you enough of how much I despised that boy. I had told him many times that Kagome was already mine, and that he did not have any chance of taking her from me."

"Apparently, your brother filed a stalking report on Hojo too, can you tell us about that?"

"Hmph, I told the welp that some mere stalking report would not do anything to help. That boy may have been very academically intelligent, but he know absolutely nothing of women or demons. If he had continued to pursue my mate, it would have cost him his life." Sesshomaru growled. After staring at a picture of the miko, Sesshomaru let out a sigh, "But my Kagome... She has always been too kind and trusting in nature. I doubt she ever truly understood the boy's intentions. She would always brush it off, and say my brother and I were getting overprotective, or would joke that I was getting jealous of the attention. The foolish welp continued to follow her around in highschool as well."

"Were there any remarkable incidents?" Hotchner asked.

"hmph, it was more often than not. He did not care even the slightest that Kagome was already mine. During our sophomore year was the first truly major occurance. Kagome had wanted to join the theatre club, hnhnhn, my mate has always been a very sociable lively creature. The club was putting on a play, Romeo and Juliet. Of course she got the role of Juliet on her first audition. I greatly enjoyed watching her perform on stage, hmph, she always had so much fun that I would find myself captivated by her all over again. In fact, so much so that she was able to convince me to try out for the role of Romeo. However...Hojo, got that part. I did not mind TOO much, that was, until I learned of the kissing scene."

When Sesshomaru paused, Reid spoke up, "I take it the play didn't make it to opening night."

"If the club had insisted on allowing Hojo to remain as Romeo, it would not have. But there were a number of demons on the board of directors, ones who had witnessed what happened due to Hideki's actions. He was removed and my brother was cast to replace him. I played that near-fateful scene. Hmph, I still remember the look of burning hate in that foolish boy's eyes as he watched the play." Sesshomaru chuckled. "The next notable occurance was on White Day"

"White Day?" Hotchner asked, was that a Japanese holiday?

"Valentine's day is different in Japan than the US, on Valentine's day, itself, women give chocolates to men, but the interesting part is that there is "Giri-choco" and "Honmei-Choco". "Giri" means obligation, so giving, "Giri-choco" to a friend is just that. "Honmei-choco" is entirely different. It is to be given to a lover, a boyfriend, or husband. It is hand made too. Then a month later, in march, it is the men's turn to give gifts according to the kind of chocolate they received."

"I am impressed, Doctor Reid, you know very much of the culture here." Sesshomaru smirked, "now, as I was saying, the second notable incident was on White Day. You see, my mate is very loving, and so she had gotten chocolates for nearly everyone she knows. To my vexation, that had included Hojo. When White Day came around, he had broken the long held tradition, by giving her gifts that far exceed mere friendship. I had lost a substantial amount of control over my beast, and it took both my brother and Kagome to keep me from slaughtering the fool."

"What happaned afterwards?" Hotch asked.

"I was not reprimanded after my father reminded the board of directors of what happened because of Hideki. Hojo was not allowed to speak with Kagome unless both myself and my brother were present from that day on. After that, nothing of that scale happened."

"I have one more question. Do you think that Hojo could be behind this? Or do you think he gave up on trying to take Kagome from you?" Reid asked.

"Hmph, I doubt he will ever learn that Kagome will never be his. The means of how he might take her is more complicated, however."

"Oh? How so?" Hotchner was curious.

"To have taken my mate against her will, he most definitely would have to hire two of the top-most elite demon muscle out for hire. She is nearly as strong as I."

"May we come in?" Inumaru's voice came from outside the room. After hearing approval, he opened the door so that he, and Genryu could walk into the room. "I had spoken with my father. He said that showing you around the village is acceptable so long as there is a guard accompanying us on the trip."

"My name is Genryu Sai" The dragon behind Inumaru bowed, fully extending his wings for a moment.

"Woah..." Prentiss breathed quietly, she had never seen such a distinct male before. Those wings looked amazing, and she couldn't help but wonder what their top speed was.

JJ stepped forward, and bowed slightly, "Yes, thank you. This will be very helpful in finding Lady Kagome."

"When shall we head out?" Inumaru said, he felt youthful impatience begin to bubble up.

"We can go right away if you'd like." JJ smiled.

"Yes, I would very much like that." The boy smirked slightly. He wanted his mother back as soon as possible, regardless of what he had to do to get her back. Strong as he was, Inumaru was still prepubescent. Not to mention, rather attached to his mother. He loved her dearly, even when it didn't show.

"Ok, Morgan. Prentiss and I are going to the village with Genryu and Inumaru."

"Alright, I'll tell Hotch when he gets back from talking to Lord Sesshomaru." Morgan nodded.

The four of them left for the village. When they arrived at the edge, Genryu had a momentary feeling of unease.

"Alright. What path might your mother take?"

"The same one she has always taken. Come, I will show you." Inumaru waved and began walking. "Mother once told me she always goes this way because she can talk with the villagers."

"Lady Kagome is very kind to all those in the village, if they need help, she is the first one they come to." Genryu smiled softly. "She will help even if it means going out of her way, or causing herself pain. You're best chance of getting people to talk if they seem unwilling to help, is to tell them you're here to help Lady Kagome."

"That's very helpful, thank you." JJ smiled. They soon came to a fork in the road.

Lifting his nose to the air, Inumaru took in the scents around him. But he was surprised when he found his mother's scent had veered far off course. "Hmm, that is odd. Mother's scent is headed that way, yet the market is down this way." He pointed towards his right then to his left.


	6. Chapter 6

CH. 6

{A/N PM me with ideas for names of the Tengu brothers.}

"If she was ambushed, this could be the spot where it happened." JJ looked towards Prentiss

"Hmm, plenty of hiding spots. Plus there aren't any obvious signs of a struggle, so perhaps she was drugged and then carried? She couldn't have been bashed over the head, there'd be-..." Prentiss said squatting down to examine the dirt around them. It was then that a little girl around Inumaru's age came running up.

"Inu!" She shouted, "Are you here looking for the two scary men who took your mama?"

His heart skipped a beat, "You saw what happened, Sayori?"

"I-I think so, one of them grabbed your mama and put this shiny stick thing to her neck" Sayori put a fingers against her neck, as if it were a syringe, and then moved her thumb as if injecting something into the spot, "I don't think she liked it because when she turned around she looked really really angry, but right after she looked super tired. Then they picked her up, and I saw them flying that way! One of them said something weird too. I didn't hear all of it, but I'm pretty sure what I did hear was something like, "Why the boss is so obsessed with this woman." It was really scary!" She said while pointing away from the village.

"Can you tell me what color their wings were?"

"They were SUPER dark! OH, and shiny!"

Inumaru smiled ever so softly, "Thank you, Sayori, that was a great help."

"Yeah?" The little girl beamed.

"Yes, very much so." He gave her head a gentle pat.

"I hope your mama comes back soon, she's really nice, I like her whole bunches!" She smiled and ran off into the village market.

"Inumaru, you don't think it was...-" Genryu trailed off, stunned.

"I'm afraid so, Genryu; the Tengu Brothers." Inumaru snarled lowly. Those bastards just made the worst mistake of their lives.

"Tengu brothers?" Prentiss asked

"Yes, a pair of crow demon brothers that will do almost anything for a price." Inumaru sighed

"I'm surprised there was a price high enough to take Lady Kagome" Genryu sighed, folding his arms. "Especially to us demons, as we are ALL taught of the Great Demon Bloodbath. I don't think there's a demon in Japan that hasn't even heard the story at least once in their life."

-The next morning; Kagome-

Groaning softly, she sat up on the bed she'd been given. How long has she been in here? A day? A week? Feels like it's been weeks, but that's most likely just her boredom speaking.

"Good morning, my sweet Kagome." The sickly-sweet tone that dripped from his voice made her stomach churn, urgh... She wanted to be at home, with her mate, and her pups.

"What do you want, Hojo? You're wasting your time if you think you can keep Sesshomaru and I apart for very much longer. He won't stop at anything to get me back." Kagome sighed, not even bothering to turn towards the door.

"Oh, I know. By the way, do you believe in reincarnation, Kagome?"

"I...suppose it's possible..?" She replied slowly, unsure of where he was headed with that question.

"I believe my ancestor did the very same thing that I am doing now, only he failed, while I'm going to succeed."

She gasped, "H-Hideki..."

"Oh! Isn't it just fascinating?! I might not have gotten you back then, but now I'm going to finally get what I want most!" He chuckled darkly to himself. "Now...I know you're getting impatient, but I only need but one, more, thing before we can be together! Oh, what would that wretched Sesshomaru say when he finds out you are no longer his when he eventually figures out our location!" he sounded like he was about to start hopping up and down like some sort of giddy child.

Kagome jumped to her feet, "I-I can't believe this!" She stared at him slack-jawed. Even his reincarnation was crazy, he didn't learn a damn thing trying to take her from Sesshomaru during the feudal era! "Hojo, listen to me! This is only going to end badly for you! Let me go home to Sesshomaru now and I might be able to convince him not to come after you.."

"Oh, Kagome, I always knew you cared for me." He leaned against the door with the look of a love-struck fool.

"Hojo, PLEASE, listen to what I am saying. You're a sweet guy, and you have a lot of good qualities, but you're just not-"

"Not a DEMON?!" He hissed viciously, "Are you saying I'm not GOOD ENOUGH for you, because I'm not a filthy DEMON?!"

"What? N-no, no! Hojo, you're still not listening to me. Please, just let me finish speaking." She yelped. 'I almost can't believe you're trying to reason with him!' her beast scoffed. Kagome's beast was a bit more guarded, almost cynical at times. It helped to balance her -almost overly at times- trusting and forgiving nature-by-birth. 'I have to try, Hojo isn't a bad person, he's just...-' She told her beast. 'Completely insane?' Her beast scoffed dismissively. 'No! He's just a little...confused! If he really is Hideki's reincarnation, he probably thinks it justifies the crush he's always had on me.'

Hojo scoffed, breaking Kagome out of her conversation with her beast. "I wonder what kind of names your beast is calling me right now."

"She's not calling you names, she's just wary of you."

"Oh, I'd imagine she doesn't like me, demons are such unsightly creatures! They think they're so much better just because they have more attuned physical abilites!" Hojo sneered. "Just because you demons can fly or change your physical form doesn't mean you're BETTER! HA! If anything it cripples you! Because eventually, you'll lose that precious ability, and once that happens, you'll have to learn how to do the most basic things all over again! We humans don't have that!"

"That's not true, Hojo! Humans can become complacent with modern advances like cellphones and the internet! Or even modern medicine for that matter." Kagome sighed, she hated when people talked like this, "It doesn't matter if someone can do things that you can't. It doesn't make them a better person in general, nor does it cripple them! People always forget that a lot of demons spend a part of their lives having no idea what to do with their long life spans. As humans, we have only a hundred years to make something of ourselves, and that drives most of us, demons can live for millennia, and because of that, some just don't have that same drive, some demons, have incredible drive and ambition. I've lived as both for a long while. Hojo, demons are not better than humans, just as humans are not better than demons. We all have challenges, short-comings, victories and losses. We all have similar feelings deep down, what truly separates demons from humans is how we express those feelings." At some point, she'd begun to cry. "Hojo. Please, I'm sure you know what happened because of Hideki. don't continue to make the same mistakes he did."

Hojo's expression grew dark, almost crazed, as if the very last thread holding his sanity together had frayed and snapped. "You don't have to worry about that, my sweet. I won't give in so easily. I was much too weak back then, but I've learned from my mistakes! I won't lose to that mutt a second time!"

-BAU-

"There's just a few missing details..." Reid mumbled to himself, as he stared at the evidence board with a contemplative look.

"Come on, Reid, take a break, you've been staring at that for hours now." Morgan groaned, taking a sip of coffee, man these castle chef's can make a kickass coffee brew!

"That's because we're so close to solving this. I feel like the answer is right in front of me, but I just can't see it, it's infuriating!"

"Then let's try looking at it from a different angle, ok, Spence?" JJ said. "She is out there somewhere, and we WILLl find her."

"GAH! That's exactly what's bothering me!" Reid ruffled his hair in frustration, "Lord Sesshomaru, your son followed your mate's scent for a while, then it just...cut off, right?"

"Precisely, it simply vanished at the village boundary." He crossed his arms and growled.

"But that doesn't simply HAPPEN on its own! It makes no sense!" Reid half-shouted, ruffling his hair again.

"Something must be repressing her scent and aura. While there are a number of things capable of that, there are only a few within the grasp of humans. Even fewer have enough power to do so on my mate." Sesshomaru heaved a sigh, and ran his claws through his silvery mane. "Then to bribe the Tengu Brothers...it takes a considerable amount of wealth for even the simplest of tasks. What's more, to take my mate...the amount required would have to be astronomical! Everyone; be they human or demon, are fully aware of what the consequences of such stupidity are. I believe that all schools within this half of Japan teach it in their history class if I am not mistaken." Sesshomaru was already feeling his beast begin to grow bloodthirsty. "I do not know how much longer I can contain my beast. He already wishes to feel blood stain his claws."


	7. Chapter 7

{A/N this chapter is dedicated to **Literary Fan** (from dokuga) for supporting me so much!}

* * *

"We'll get her back safe and sound, you have my word." Hotchner said, nodding towards the demon lord.

"She is the only one able to keep my beast calm regardless of how stressed or angry he and I may be." Sesshomaru growled softly.

After continuing to stare at the evidence board with a look somewhere between contempt and frustration, Reid jumped to his feet and shouted, "I GOT IT!"

Quirking a single silver brow, Sesshomaru hummed curiously.

"I think I know how her scent seemed to simply CUT-OFF at the village line!" He bent over the table to reach for a cup of water, two plates left from when the team had eaten breakfast half an hour ago, and a sheet of blank paper. "Okay, so the way we would describe a Tengu would be a crow or black raven type demon. They have the power ot manipulate wind." Reid said, arranging the items on the space that he'd just been sitting on. He set one plate in the middle of the space, then took his cup of tea, and held it up, explaining it as a metaphorical drop of someone's scent. Then tilted the cup until a few drops of the dark liquid landed on the plate. "When it rains, our scent trails are washed away." Then grabbed the cup of clear water, and poured a small amount onto the plate that held those few tea drops, when the water landed, the tea seemed to vanish as the water dilluted it. "But what if the Tengu brothers don't need the rain to disrupt a scent trail?" He carefully moved the plate of water out of the way, and replaced it with the second plate. Reid then tore up the plain sheet of paper into tiny bits, "What if they only need to use their ability to manipulate wind?" Then took a deep breath, and blew at the plate effectively scattering the bits of torn paper, "to essentially get the same result of disrupting the path of her scent!"

Sesshomaru was the first to catch Reid's train of thought, "Ah yes...and that could also be how her youki was cut off as well, there are a great number of ways to hide both one's own youki and the youki of other demons. Very impressive, Doctor Reid!"

"That could be why our unsub was willing to pay the brothers' exponentially high fee! He needed that demonic ability to hide her scent and aura; thus able to avoid detection!" Reid announced excitedly. It was one more piece of the puzzle that they needed to solve to get back Kagome.

Hotch called Garcia and put it on speaker.

"Mmmph! Pyahh, yeah, what'cha need, Hotch?" Garcia spoke through her mouthful of coffee. "OH, and by the way, I went ahead of did a LIIITTLE bit of digi-digging, and it turns out, this Hojo guy that keeps popping up, is super creepy! Like...STALKER super creepy. I've found his social media profiles, and oh..my god, is this guy a grade A wack-a-doodle-doo! I had this weird feeling to check his family history, and so I found that he is...a SUPER distant BLOOD-LINE relative of one of the four main rulers back in feudal Japan!"

"Hideki Osu..." Sesshomaru snarled. He knew he should have ripped that fool's throat out when he had the chance.

"Er..yeah, why? Is that more important than-..."

Sesshomaru leaned forward, bracing both hands on the thick table. "Damn it, I knew I should have rid the world of that pest, now he's back to try and take my mate from me again! He will not survive this time!" Sesshomaru's eyes turned a bloody looking shade of pink as the control of his beast's rage began to slip further. "I CANNOT WAIT TO FEEL HIS BLOOD ON MY CLAWS" his beast snarled, breaking free for just a moment. Sesshomaru spun around on his heels and stormed out of the room before his control could slip any further, gah...he needed to find a way to calm his beast, even if just a little.

"What...was that?" Morgan stared wide-eyed at the door. "I've seen some shit in my day in the BAU, but THAT. I don't even wanna think about what that looks like when it gets fully unchained!"

"If we can't get Kagome back before his beast loses all composure, that's exactly what we'll being seeing." Reid said as he stared at the evidence board. "At least we can say for certain that Hojo Akitoki is definitely our unsub."

"Uhrm...H-Hello?" Garcia's voice came out from Hotch's phone nervously. "What...what was that?"

After regaining his composure, Hotchner responded to the very nervous Tech Specialist. "That...was Lord Sesshomaru..." He said, setting the phone on the table.

"He sounds SO beyond P.O'D!"

"He's losing control over his beast" Reid explained, "Our only hope of keeping him from losing that control completely is to get Kagome back. She's the only one able to calm his beast no matter how angry he is."

"So come on, Baby Girl, we need you to find Hojo's address!" Morgan said.

"OKAY! So, aside from the family tree, he graduated from...-what seems to be THE most prestigious college in ALL of Japan. He...became a SUPER successful surgeon; like his salary could easily rival ours, successful. But there's nothing on him dating back a couple years!"

"Hey, Garcia! Try searching for the, "Tengu Brothers". They are a local pair of brothers that will do just about anything for the right price, since Hojo hired them, it's probably safe to assume he's somewhere nearby."

"Ok, I can certainly try to-"

"Um-...He-Hello? C-Can I come in" a timid voice came from the doorway. As the team all turned towards it, they saw a small fox demon with bright orange hair.

"Shippo..!" JJ gasped. Her motherly instincts kicking in, she ran over to the kit and picked him up. "What are you doing? This isn't a place for children!"

"So what if I'm little? I'm still strong, and I know lots of magic! I wanna help find Mama!" He began to tear up.

"But-"

"I will supervise him if need be." Inumaru said strolling into the room, his arms crossed over his chest. "Shippo IS very strong, at least, for his age and size, that is. His magic has even been strong enough to trick Father a time or two, but such spells should only be used as a last resort as they can only last for a few moments at best."

"I REALLY wanna help find my mama!" Shippo begged.

"Given the fact that Hojo has powerful demons working for him, perhaps we should do the same." Hotch sighed, "However! I am not saying that you two will be going with us when we go and retrieve your mother. You are still children, powerful or not."

"I may be young, but I am not child!" Inumaru said defensively

"Keh! You know what your mother would say if she heard that." Inuyasha scoffed, walking down the hallway, then kneeling down in front of the boy.

"She would say I will always be her little baby boy...but Inuyasha, while that may be, that does mean I cannot go out and help find her! What is the point of my youki training lessons if I cannot put them to use when this is obviously the time to do so?!"

"Exactly, we both know that Kag's would rather you stay here, you're her pup, afterall." He smirked, and added with a chuckle, "But, I know exactly how you feel, kid. So if you're truly so damn set on comin' along, you gotta make sure your old man at least knows you're goin' with me, I can't let my brother go on a second rampage, now can I?" Inuyasha laughed


	8. Chapter 8

{A/N oh...my god...WHY...WHYYY did I give the tengu brother's such a sad backstory?! BUT THERE IS A HAPPY ENDING! (everyone but Hojo gets one)}

Also, sorry if the ending seems a little rushed, I'm getting kind of bored of the story, but I still want to give a decent ending.

* * *

-xxXX**^Hojo^**XXxx-

Hojo paced back and forth. How was the drug those demon fools gave her not working?! She should be ACHING for him by now! There was no way he could remove that horrid symbol from her wondrous neck unless she made the first move! "KOUJI! GET IN HERE!"

Soon, the sound of talons clicking against the flooring as Kouji came running down the hallway. The door soon opened to reveal the tall, yet slender youkai. "You called?" He asked in a deep voice.

Hojo sat in his swivel chair for a few moments, pinching the bridge of his nose. He heaved a heavy sigh, and asked through gritted teeth, "Why in the HELL hasn't she made a move yet?"

Kouji bristled. He hated humans, nearly all of them were selfish, greedy, and cruel. This human in particular was revolting. He wanted to take another man's mate, and LORD SESSHOMARU'S mate at that. Now...he didn't very much like Lord Sesshomaru, but the fact that the dog had ten times the power that he and his brother held combined. He was most definitely a force to be reckoned with.

"ANSWER ME, DAMNIT!" Hojo shouted, slamming his fists onto his desk.

"I'm not sure, my brother and I have never had a target like her. She is both a miko and a youkai, not only that but she is the mate to the man who rules over these lands. To be perfectly honest, I'm shocked that she hasn't simply escaped from her room yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there's nothing actually preventing her from accessing her youki and drawing out her poison whip. Yesterday, I overheard a little of your conversation with her. she can still speak with her beast, yes?"

Hojo furrowed his brow, "What's your point?" He asked impatiently.

"If she can speak with her beast then she can summon her youkai abilities, such as her poison whip or perhaps even transform into her true youkai state and simply walk away."

"Nonsense, I've paid TOP DOLLAR for the insulation in that room to suppress youki. The stones do the rest and absorb all her reiki. Leaving her defenseless. Now, I hired you and your brother for three, simple, tasks, I told you two that once all three had been accomplished you'd receive the second half of your payment."

"We have done exactly as you've asked, Hojo, we subdued the woman without injuring her, we've used our control of wind and air to obliterate any traces of her scent and youki so that she could not be tracked beyond the village boundaries. We have given her the aphrodisiac YOU wanted us to use."

"Arashi!" Hojo stood up with a shout. "Then give her one of your own"

The older of the two tengu folded his arms and let out a chuckle, "our tonics are very expensive to make, you know."

"Tch...how much more are talking about?" Hojo clenched his jaw, and clicked his tongue irritably. Damn it...he was almost completely certain that Arashi was charging over five, maybe ten times their usual fee, 'but no matter, I have accumulated a substantial savings account just for this very reason, if it means I must give every penny to these foul demons to have Kagome back, it is more than worth the price.' Hojo thought to himself with a sigh.

Arashi reached into his breast pocket, and pulled out a note pad, he then tossed it towards Hojo, "each drug has it's price written, considering the target, the price will be double of whatever is written. If you want to know more about a certain drug, simply point it out to me, and I will do so, that much will be free." He smirked, oh! This boy was such a fool! He simply agreed to whatever number they gave as the price, he did not even think to even TRY to haggle it down, everyone else had, they'd all made deals to try and lower the price, or get more without the price raising. But this kid, he just paid it, no deal-striking, no attempting a trade-off! Not to mention, what he wanted was like signing your own death warrant! Did he not know of what happened to the fool who tried this before?!

Hojo flipped through the pages of drug names, WOW, these were all triple GRADE A stuff! not even HE had such access to these chemicals! Perhaps a part of running along the Black Market. After a few minutes of reading name labels, and the price associated to each, he looked up, and held the notebook out for Arashi, "Which would YOU suggest, you seem to be the EXPERT here" He nearly snarled out the last bit.

He flipped through the pages, then held it out for Hojo to see, his talon-tipped thumb was over an entry right in the middle of the page. "This one, while it is the most expensive one we have, it is also the most potent. Even in the smallest of doses, it can withstand a demon's metabolism with great ease, staying in the system for a few hours, sometimes even up to a full two days. It works on both males and females." Though, only acceptable for use on demons due to the potency. If used on a human with no demonic blood, it causes a painful overdose, and death within up to an hour.

"Any possible negative side-effects from using such a potent drug?"

The two brothers looked at each other for a moment, then Arashi spoke, "None that we have ever encountered"

"Just how will you get it into her?"

"It can be introduced to the body in a great number of ways, from in her food, to skin contact, or placing it on incense just before burning."

"She hasn't eaten any of the food I'd given her."

"But if we burn incense, it could cause Hojo to overdose, couldn't it?"

That's right! this drug is only for use on demons! "Simply make sure the incense has cleared before I come out" Hojo smirked darkly, 'You'll finally be in your rightful place at my side soon, my sweet...very soon.'

-xxXX**^two hours later^**XXxx-

"Hey, Shi?" Kouji asked from his spot on the floor, "Do you think we should keep giving that human what he wants? If Lord Sesshomaru doesn't get his mate back soon, he's going to be unstoppable, and we'll be on his list of who to kill first, I'm sure."

"I know what you mean, Kou..." Arashi sighed, going through his equipment box, looking for the aphrodisiac Hojo'd paid to have them use. He soon stopped looking through the box and braced his hands on the edge of the table, and heaved a sigh, "Even if we get spared or...if we escape his radar...we'll be on the run for the rest of our lives, no doubt. Not only that, but our clientele will be at risk as well, since he will probably track us down."

"I don't want to do this anymore! I want to go home! I want to sleep in my own bed." Kouji teared up, despite the fact that he was a trained assassin, he was still only around the demon equivalent of 12. That meant he was still rather childish, wanting things like his toys from home and his familiar bed. "I miss mom and dad..."

"I know you do, Kou, I do too." Arashi wrapped his arms around his little brother, life wasn't very fair to the two, since they'd been forced to become assassins after their parents were murdered in front of them. "I think it's time we make mom and dad proud of us. If we're lucky we'll get to see them in the afterlife."

"Yeah, I miss mom's hugs." A few tears rolled down Kouji's cheeks as he hugged his brother tightly.

After Kouji had calmed down, Arashi went back to his equipment. 'I'm going to make you proud of me this time, Mom, Dad...I'll do what's TRULY right.' Arashi's throat burned, and his eyes felt hot as tears rolled down his face one after another. He took a few shuddering breaths to calm himself before carefully selecting one of his personal favorite chemicals, it simply knocked out the target for an hour, whether or not they were demon, and it was odorless and colorless; completely undetectable.

Arashi stared at the incense burner, this was it, no more assassinations, no more blackmarket dealings, no more sneaking around, using dirty money. He closed his eyes in a silent prayer that his and Kouji's death be merciful and quick, he knew they didn't deserve such, but still.


	9. Chapter 9

Nearly an hour or so later, Arashi prepared the incense to take to Hojo, it was fast acting, so he couldn't stick around the fool's office for too long after lighting it. Once that was done, he'd only have an hour to get her back to the western castle before Hojo would wake up and realize something was wrong. "You ready, Kouji?"

The younger tengu took a deep breath and nodded. "Let's make mom and dad proud this time, big brother." He said with conviction.

"Yeah." Arashi let out a soft chuckle at his brother's expression. He took a moment to calm his nerves, and put on his, 'on-the-job' face. Then took the incense and the lighter to Hojo's office.

After knocking on the door, he went inside, and placed the plate in the middle of the desk.

"What is this? I thought the incense was for Kagome." Hojo glared at Arashi, and gestured to the incense.

"A gift, none of our clients before have been so agreeable about payment, so Kouji and I wanted to thank you. This incense will give you more stamina and strength, and it works well with the incense I will be giving to Kagome." Arashi said, his arms crossed behind his back. (Such as a soldier giving a report to a superior would)

"Ah! I like the sound of that!" Hojo smiled.

Arashi burned the incense and promptly left the room, he waited a few moments for a sign that- -thunk- ...the incense had taken effect. He took a deep breath and held it as he re-entered the room and took the key from Hojo, who was now unconscious. An odd sensation filled him as he stared at the key...was it pride? Or...perhaps peace? Acceptance of his fate? Maybe it was because he was going to do the right thing and see his parents again. "Come on, Kouji, we only have an hour before Hojo realizes what's happened."

"Ok." Kouji nodded, and followed his brother down the hall towards the room where Kagome was held.

"Lady Kagome?" Arashi voiced when they reached her room.

"HUH?! Who's-" Her eyes widened as she recognized his face, "You are the ones who-"

Guilt rose up for a moment. Neither him nor Kouji wanted to do it. But they were completely out of money to get food and there was absolutely no other jobs available besides agreeing to help that insane human steal her away from Lord Sesshomaru. "...Yes..but we are here to make up for it." He put the key into the lock, and opened the door as the key itself doubled as the door handle, hmph...smart. "Let us depart, we have less than an hour before Hojo realizes what's happened."

"You're...h-helping me escape? This...isn't a trap, is it?" Kagome felt her beast bristle, ready to fight if need be.

"We never wanted to do this in the first place, but we'd spent our last pieces of gold for food nearly a week and half before Hojo came to us, and there was nothing else available." Arashi couldn't find the courage to look at Kagome.

"Plus Hojo had offered nearly TRIPLE of Arashi's usual rate! We had to!" Kouji said quickly, "We were really hungry...We're sorry..." He added quietly.

She could see dried tear stains on the small demon's cheeks, "Where are your parents?" She asked softly

Both of the tengu brothers tensed up considerably, and neither moved to speak nor look at her for a full minute, "They...were murdered in front of us... We had to become assassins just to survive" Arashi said softly

Their story broke her heart, even her beast felt bad for them. Kagome smiled softly, "Well, I'm sure they'd be very proud of you right now. I know I am. NOW, Let's get me back home, I have a demon lord to calm down." She gave a quick laugh.

Both Kouji and Arashi nodded as they all ran down the hallway. Once outside, the two Tengu turned to Kagome and kneeled down, their fists pressed against the grass, "Milady, please forgive us for what we've done." They both said in perfect unison, their heads hung low in shame.

"Alright, I'll make sure Sesshomaru knows you've helped me, maybe I could even get you two jobs at the castle so you'd never have to worry about when your next meal will be."

Arashi and Kouji stared at Kagome with wide eyes, shock clearly evident in their faces. "I-but we-why would you-" Kouji stammered, sure he and his brother had heard stories of how kind-hearted she was, but was it possible to be THIS kind?!

"No one deserves to watch their parents be killed in front of them, especially at such a young age! Oh, you two have had no one but each other for so long. Of course you'll have to work hard to earn Sesshomaru's trust as well, but-"

"OF COURSE, MILADY!" Kouji and Arashi bowed down low in front of her.

"The way I see it, you can make up for the lives that you've taken. Granted it'll never bring those people back, but you can still atone and move on. Your parents should be so proud of you two right now, you've saved this entire village from a horrible disaster." She gave each one of the boys a small hug. "Which way is my home? I can travel just fine, I just need to know what direction to go."

Arashi stood up and pointed North, "It is this way, Milady. We are an hour's flight from the village." He and his brother spread their wings and took to the air.

Kagome allowed her beast to rise a small amount so she could summon her youkai cloud. She was so excited to see her mate and her pups again. "Now don't you boys think of running off once we're there. Come with me, I'll make a place for you to stay at the castle."

"A-...Are you sure?" Arashi couldn't fathom it! After what they've just done to her, she's being so kind to them, why? What good did it serve her? What could she possibly have to gain from such an act of charity?!

The flight home was quiet. The landing, however, was not as peaceful. There was a thunderous roar, and both of the tengu brothers quickly found themselves pinned to the ground under a giant paw over them.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY MATE AWAY FROM ME!" The large dog snarled viciously.

"SESSHOMARU! IT'S OK! REALLY!" Kagome called out, slowly walking towards him, "Now take your paws off of them, it's ok...really." She spoke slowly, running her palm down his silver fur.

"MATE, HOW CAN YOU SAY THIS WHEN THEY ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR-"

"Yes, they ARE responsible for this, BUT! They are also the ones who helped me escape. Sesshomaru, sweetheart, they're still only children. Kouji is no older than Inumaru...they had no choice. They were starving and had no money for food."

The tengu brothers simply stared at the silver fur that covered the paws holding them to the ground.

Sesshomaru looked over at Kouji, he truly did look to be the same age as Inumaru.

"Sesshomaru, please, at least give them the chance to prove themselves, let them live in the castle, they have no one but each other to count on for anything." She had tears running down her cheeks.

There was a long growl, then the weight on their chests lifted, had they died without noticing? If so, where were they? Would they get to see their parents?

"Kagome...oh, my Kagome.." Sesshomaru whimpered, tightly wrapping his arms around her, and burying his nose into the nape of her neck. Ohh...finally. FINALLY, he had his mate back in his arms...

"MAMA!" "MOMMY!" "MOTHER!" The voices of her three pups called out to her simultaneously.

"Oh, my babies!" Kagome smiled brightly, she squatted down low and held her arms open wide. All three of the pups ran into her arms, "Oh, my sweet pups...I've missed you!"

Arashi and Kouji felt as if their chests would burst. They'd never get to feel their mother's arms around them like that.

Inumaru was the first to leave his mother's arms, he went over to the tengu brothers, and glared at them. "Do you understand what you've done?"

Kouji visibly winced at his tone. "I-..I'm sorry...I didn't want to.." He whimpered.

"Oh...Kouji.." Kagome sighed, she let go of her pups and put her arms around the smaller tengu. "It's ok now...shhh, shhh..."

"I MISS MY MAMA!" He yelped, and clung to Kagome desperately as he began to sob violently.

"It's ok, Kouji... It's ok... I'm here now, I'm right here...just let it all out, it's alright." She hummed, running her palm over his back in small circles until he calmed down.

By the time he had, the FBI had made it outside. "What's going on?" Hotch yelled, gun drawn.

Kagome ignored the FBI agents rushing outside, and continued to hum and rub circles into Kouji's back, "You're not a bad person, Kouji...you've just been given a bad hand in life, that's all. It's ok...I don't blame you at all, I'm just glad to be back home."

On the outside, Arashi watched calmly, even though on the inside, a part of him wanted a hug like that too.

Kouji took a deep breath, and let out a long sigh. "Mama..." He whispered with a tearful, but happy smile.

"Arashi, come here." Kagome said, holding her arms open for him to join in the hug as well.

He stood up, and walked over, resting his head on her shoulder. Emotion overwhelmed him just as it had his brother, and he quickly clung to her, "I miss her so much..." He whispered.

"I know...I know... I lost my father when I was young, so I can at least understand part of what you went through. Shippo knows the pain of losing both parents. Sesshomaru and I adopted him, so maybe...we could do the same with you boys, if you'd like."

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru wanted to protest, saying they are killers, but...watching them now...they seem...practically the same way Shippo was when they'd first encountered him. He was such a trouble-maker, he did whatever he had to do just to survive. But once Kagome had shown him that motherly instinct she'd always had, he burst into tears and called her his mama; his tiny hands grabbing fistfuls of her clothing. Sesshomaru let out a heavy sigh. "On one condition." He groaned.

Arashi and Kouji felt their hearts stop for a moment, did...did they hear that right? He was actually considering adopting them?!

After Arashi had regained his composer, he and Kouji went to face Sesshomaru, "What's the condition?" They said in perfect unison.

The demon lord leaned forward slightly, and glared at them harshly. Not as if he were actually mad, but as if he were trying to discern something from them. The stood rigid, was this actually happening? They...might be part of a family again?! SERIOUSLY?! After what felt like an eternity, Sesshomaru smiled ever so softly, and gave them both a pat on the head, "You WILL behave yourselves, is that clear, boys?"

Both tengu beamed. "YES SIR!" They quickly and happily replied. Their wings ruffled and twitched from the sheer amount of glee and joy overwhelming the two youkai. Their entire bodies shook slightly in fact.

Kagome walked over, and slung her arms around their shoulders, "Now you have a mother AND a father, plus two brothers and a sister."

"A mother..." Kouji whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks

"A father..." Arashi whispered, as if to agree with his brother.

"A-A family..!" They whispered in unison. "An actual family!" They couldn't believe it!

'It even amazes ME sometimes at just how pure of heart she is' Sesshomaru thought with an inward chuckle.

The BAU team stood there, staring in awe at the scene before them, each of them felt a stirring of joy in their chests. JJ felt it the most as she was a mother, herself.

Even though he had his mate back, Sesshomaru could feel his beast still yearn to feel that fool's blood on his claws for attempting to take her a second time. "Arashi, where were you told to take my mate after you'd subdued her?"

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted, she knew exactly where he was going with that question. "You don't have to shed any blood!"

"Kagome, mate...I cannot allow this to happen a third time, Hideki has proven that he has no remorse, nor any honor. Do you remember what he said that day 500 years ago?"

"Er...-" She rocked back on her heels, no...she couldn't quite remember, but she knew it was a promise of some kind. "I-..know it was a promise, but I don't remember what about."

"He swore to me that he would not try to take you again. He has broken that promise, I will not risk him obtaining the means to do this again." He pulled her close and whispered, "I'm not so furious that I'd go on a rampage like last time, but this is simply one of those things that MUST, BE, DONE." He let out a soft sigh, "I knew he would break his promise that day, but all my beast could focus on was you, so when you'd asked me to spare him..."

This time, she let out a sigh. "Just promise me you'll make it quick, you know how much I hate violence."

"I promise." Sesshomaru pressed a kiss to her forehead, then nodded towards Arashi, "Let's go, I have a score to settle."

"Right." Arashi nodded, then the two took to the skies, headed for Hojo.

"Well then... It looks like we weren't truly needed afterall." Rossi chuckled.

"Hey, you won't hear me complainin'!" Morgan laughed, holding his hands up in front of himself as some sort of surrender. "That man's angry side is horrifying!"

"Yeah, it tends to have that effect on people" Kagome giggled softly, "I take it you met him then?"

"You could say that" Reid said.

Kagome and Reid chatted while the rest of the team packed what few things they'd UN-packed during their stay with the Takahashi's


	10. Chapter 10

**{A/N} Well, this is the last chapter. If you want another chapter, or don't like how it ended, you can post a review with ideas. otherwise, this is the final chapter, I have absolutely no inspiration left for this story. So, I'm setting it as 'complete' for now.**

* * *

Groaning slightly, Hojo picked his head up, gah...his head was pounding. Suddenly everything flooded back to him, "ARASHI! YOU BASTARD!" He yelled as he ran out of his office after noticing his keys were gone.

After reaching Kagome's room, "AARRAASSHHIIIIII!" He screamed as an overwhelming sense of rage filled him.

Soon the sounds of footsteps came walking up the hallway. "What the HELL did you do, Arashi! We had an agreement!"

Hojo saw the boy's raven black wings round the corner, the rest of him following after the feathered appendage. He did not look one bit remorseful for what he'd done. Arashi stared right into Hojo's eyes, and in a deathly calm voice, he answered. "I did what was right, and you know what they say," A smirk formed, "A good deed is always rewarded, wouldn't you say so, Father?" A feeling somewhere between nerve-tingling joy and inner-peace filled him as he spoke that one, GLORIOUS word. A part of him wanted to hop up and down from the sheer overwhelming amount of joy he felt from telling others of his new-found family.

"Yes, I would most certainly agree to that, my son." Sesshomaru said with a dark, almost bloodthirsty smirk as he rounded the corner.

Another wave of joyful happiness flooded through his system, it'd been so many years since he'd been called that, it felt so good to have such a simple thing back in his life..

Hojo's blood froze solid, oh god...was that why his limbs refused to cooperate and allow him to run? He knew it'd be pointless, but there was no way in hell that he'd be able to win a fight with the demon lord. "A-Arashi! I-I can pay you! A-anything you want! J-JUST NAME IT AND IT'S YOURS! JUST PROTECT ME FROM HIM!"

"Protect you?" Arashi parroted with a tone of amusement, he bent over slightly and let out a few hearty chuckles. Then looked up and took a few steps towards Hojo, a dark scowl on his face. "There is nothing that you can possibly offer me to best what Sesshomaru and Kagome have given to me and my brother. Something he and I have WISHED to have again." He felt his eyes grow hot with impending tears, but they would not fall, he wouldn't allow them to. "Do you want to guess what they'd given us?" Arashi backed Hojo against the wall. "They've accepted us into their family! Even after we'd kidnapped her, they still accepted us! So don't you DARE even THINK you could possibly provide something more valuable than that."

Sesshomaru walked forward calmly. Hearing the boy talk, Sesshomaru felt a sense of pride, Arashi was certainly loyal, perhaps even loyal as a dog. Yes...he would make a fine addition to his family. "You can go home, Arashi, I will take care of it from here."

"Home..." Arashi whispered, another so incredibly simple thought that most people wouldn't even give a moment's notice, but to Arashi, it meant the world to him, he had a, "HOME" to go to, with a TRUE FAMILY waiting there for him to return! "Yes, of course, Father. Just try not to spill too much blood, Mother will be upset if you do" OH! It felt SO GOOD to be able to have a mother again!

"Hnhnhn, I will certainly try, my boy, now, go home." Sesshomaru chuckled softly, he could see the overwhelming joy that filled the young demon, it rolled off him in waves.

"You know...I suppose I must thank you, even though a minuscule amount, if it weren't for you, those boys you hired wouldn't have the one thing they wanted more than anything. Something, so simple, that most people take for granted." Sesshomaru reached up and gave his cheek a pat, "so thank you, you've at least managed to accomplish that in your time. Now, Hideki...because of that, I will give you a gift of sorts, I will allow you to choose how I end your life, I can do so quick and painlessly, despite my beast's wishes to rip you limb from limb. Besides, my mate absolutely despises it when I get blood on my claws, and dismembering you would get your blood everywhere. So, what'll it be?"

In that moment, Hojo's fight or flight response...well, seemed to be malfunctioning, actually. He just stood there, shaking.

Sesshomaru gave his cheek a gentle pat, "Well, if you don't choose, then I suppose I'll just find a midway point, and simply snap your tiny neck."

Sesshomaru felt his beast growling in approval, it wasn't quite what he wanted. But he was sure it'd be painful, even if only for a second, and if he was careful, the fool's head would remain connected to the rest of his body. "Hmph, fine, but just so you know, I will make sure that you don't get the chance to reincarnate your soul." Sesshomaru stepped back, and drew Tenseiga, "Meido Zangetsu Ha!" He then swung the fang, and a circle appeared from behind Hojo. It swallowed him whole, then closed. Taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru re-sheathed his sword, and let out a sigh, finally...it was over. He'd never see Hideki, or Hojo, ever again. His meido had sent the fool to underworld, or...HELL as some would call it. Justice...ahh, justice has finally been passed. Walking down the hallway, Sesshomaru found a sense of peace flow through him.

After returning home, he found Kagome waiting for him at the foyer.

"So? What happened?"

"He is gone." He replied, pulling her into his arms, oh...by the gods, he'd never tire of her scent.

"S-so how much blood-"

"Not even a single drop" Sesshomaru said before she could even finish asking.

"Wh-wha?! Really?!" She froze for a moment, then relaxed

"I had told him that it was because of his actions that Arashi and Kouji got what they'd so very much wished to have once more; a family, and a place to truly call home. I sent him directly to the underworld with my meido."

"hmm, I'm sure your beast isn't completely-"

"Think of it this way, while I may not be the one to truly make him suffer for what he's done, those who dwell in the underworld will do so in my place."

"Mmmm, when you say it like that, perhaps I-mmmphf!...mmmm-...ok, ok. I give, now... Let me tell you how much it means to me that you accepted those boys into our family. Kouji is always calling me his mama, and he's playing games with Shippo. Oh, you should have seen him, he looked like it's Christmas morning! He's so happy he just can't contain it all, and it just warms my heart to see that. Thank you, Sesshomaru, so much..."

-xxXX**^BAU^**XXxx-

"Well then, ultimately, we weren't of much help as it would seem." Rossi shrugged, his go-bag slung across his shoulders.

"Hey, I'm glad we didn't have to go storming in there with Lord Sesshomaru. We've seen some sick and twisted stuff in our time at BAU but I'm sure seeing a DEMON go hell's fury on our unsub would be more than I could handle seeing," Morgan shuddered, his go-bag also hung from his shoulders.

"I have to agree with Morgan on this." JJ said, grimacing. "I can help but imagining him ripping him limb from limb. He certainly looks more than strong enough to do it."

"I'd say even though we weren't needed in the end, it's still a good day," Hotch agreed.

"I'll say, it was so heartwarming to see those two boys be welcomed into a family like that." JJ smiled.

"Now, don't you start the water works on us just yet, JJ." Morgan teased, slinging an arm over her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not that much of a crybaby, Morgan!" JJ laughed, ducking out of his grasp.

[Reid voice-over] There are three gates to self-destructive hell: lust, anger, and greed. - Bhagavad Gita 16:21


End file.
